the_voicefanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
The Voice (Season 21):
The twenty-first season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on September 20, 2021 on NBC. Dan Reynolds and Taylor Swift returned as coaches. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Dan Reynolds, Taylor Swift, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Demi Lovato for Team Adam, Paul McCartney for Team Dan, for Calvin Harris Team Taylor, and A Thousand Horses for Team Blake. Usher was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped June 19-22, 2021, began airing when the season premiered on September 20, 2021. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (September 20)' 'Episode 2 (September 21)' 'Episode 3 (September 27)' 'Episode 4 (September 28)' 'Episode 5 (October 4)' 'Episode 6 (October 5)' The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October 11, 12, 18, and 19. Season twenty-one's battle round advisors are Demi Lovato for Team Adam, Paul McCartney for Team Dan, Calvin Harris for Team Taylor, and A Thousand Horses for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 21. For the knockouts, Usher was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on October 25 & 26, 2021. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (November 1, 2, & 3) The Live Playoffs will air on November 1, 2, & 3, 2021 and will comprise episodes 14, 15, and 16 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (November 8 & 9) The Top 12 performed on Monday, November 8, 2021, with results following on Tuesday, November 9, 2021. iTunes bonuses were given to Emilia Lietz and Amber Ramsey for their studio versions of "Hometown Glory" and "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" reaching #5 & #6 on the iTunes Top 200. Week 3: Top 10 (November 15 & 16) The Top 10 performed on Monday, November 15, 2021, with results following on Tuesday, November 16, 2021. iTunes bonuses were given to Emilia Lietz, Nikki Rae Crawley, and Vinson Dimaano for their studio versions of "Can't Get You Out of My Head", "If I Die Young", and "Want to Want Me" reaching #3, #5 & #8 on the iTunes Top 200. Week 4: Top 8 (November 22 & 23) The Top 8 performed on Monday, November 22, 2021, with results following on Tuesday, November 23, 2021. iTunes bonuses were given to Emilia Lietz, and Vinson Dimaano for their studio versions of "Holding On to Love" and "The Girl is Mine" reaching #3, & #7on the iTunes Top 200. Week 5: Top 6 (November 29 & 30) The Top 6 performed on Monday, November 29, 2021, with results following on Tuesday, November 30, 2021. iTunes bonus multipliers were given to Emilia Lietz, Vinson Dimaano, and Nikki Rae Crawley for their studio recordings of "Tears Dry on Their Own", "Outside", "Kiss Me Quick", and "The Way You Love Me" reaching the #2, #4, #5, and #8 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Taylor Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Taylor Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received Artists' appearances in other media *Breanna Shields sang in the blind auditions of Season 18 but failed to turn any chairs. *Stephen Travis sang in the blind auditions of Season 20 but failed to turn any chairs.